Determining the capacity utilization of parking garages and commercial parking facilities is very important for their operation, and for traffic management in cities. For this reason, sensors that transmit the status of the parking facility to a control center are used for monitoring parking facilities. Detecting the status normally takes place either via magnetic field sensors, cameras, or emitting sensors such as ultrasonic sensors or radar sensors.
Depending on the system, the sensors are either fixedly connected to a power supply network or a data network, which means a high level of complexity for the installation, or are battery-operated and communicate wirelessly with the control center via radio. The challenge for the wireless systems is in particular to maximize the service life, which is limited by the battery capacity.